Forgive, Don't Forget
by theMyMylove
Summary: Hayley is pregnant with Klaus, but has feelings for his brother. How will Klaus react? When Hayley gets kidnapped by Marcel, she runs into someone who might be the one person who can not only get New Orleans back, but change Klaus for the better. HayleyxElijah, KlausxOC, RebekahxTyler
1. Intro & Sneak Peek

**Author's Note: Honestly I am a die-hard Klaus/Hayley fan, but I really wanted to do a story with my OC/Klaus, so I will use Halijah for this. **

**Preview**

"She gone," Klaus breathed out. "He took her."

Hayley looked around, she didn't know whether to be scared or pissed. But then she saw a faint shadow.

"You can't tell him. I'll help you get out of here, but you cannot mention me," she plead. Hayley didn't know what to do.

"I can't believe him. When I get my hands on him, I swear to god, he will wish he never met me!" Klaus snarled.

* * *

**Background Information**

Marya Hathaway was the only woman who had ever seen the true sweet and caring side of Klaus. But then he and his family was banished. Knowing that Marya was not a normal Vampire, Marcel kidnapped Marya. Now ages and years later, Hayley Marshall, the mother of Klaus's child, gets kidnapped by Marcel as well. She then meets Marya, and learns of the old Klaus. Meanwhile Elijah's growing feelings for the mother of his future niece or nephew is starting to cause a conflict between the two brothers.

Will they get through the conflict or will they lose their beloved city to Marcel and his minions?

* * *

**READ. REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch1: Thinking, Kidnapping, Panicking. **

_Thinking, I lay here  
My heaven surround me  
I know I should fear  
But the comfort, I just do not see_

(HAYLEY)

As I lay on my bed, I thought about everything that was going on. About the continuous arguments between Elijah and Klaus, about Rebekah and her feelings for Matt, my baby and whether they would be safe, and how I had feelings for the brother of my child's father. I knew that was why Klaus and Elijah were fighting. Because Klaus could tell that there was something going on between Elijah and I. I knew it was wrong, to have feelings for your child's uncle, but couldn't help myself. Anyway, why should Klaus be mad or jealous? He hasn't done anything more than Elijah has to keep me and the baby safe. Not that I would be telling Rebekah that. I knew Klaus was always like this, and it was the losses in his life that made him like this. I remember Elijah telling me about Henrik, and how my heart broke to see what Klaus had gone through. I then remembered Rebekah telling me about Marya, the witch vampire that Klaus once loved. The only woman who ever gave themselves up for her. She explained how Marya had done everything to protect them and Klaus, because she had been undyingly in love and devoted to Klaus. I could tell that was one of the other reasons to come back. All I knew about this woman was that she had two tattoos on her arms. On on her left wrist saying _always _and one on her right wrist with an infinity symbol. It meant _always & forever _. I wanted to find her, I wanted to find the only person who had ever been able to get through to Klaus. I knew Klaus had a weird infatuation for blondes, but I wasn't sure whether Marya was a blonde or not. I heard the silence surround me, and realized that now was a good time to get some fresh air. I got changed into comfortable clothes, clothes that were lose enough to hide my small baby bump. It was just noticeable. I stepped outside my room, and looked around. The coast was clear, I went down as quietly as I could. I first raided the fridge to see if we needed anything. Turns out we finally needed milk, so using that as an excuse I swiftly moved out of the house. I needed air and space. The baby and I were starting to feel suffocated. I walked down the street and to the nearest convenient store. I had just finished buying the milk when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw nothing.

"It's nothing Hayley," I whispered to myself. But I could feel the eyes on me again, so I stopped and turned around. Before I could see anything, I felt a hard blow on my head and the next thing I knew I was seeing black.

(KLAUS)

I stared at the painting I just created, my mind running crazy. I decided that I needed to talk to Hayley. I went towards her room, but all I heard was silence. I pushed the door open and it was empty. Blood boiled in my body. I looked everywhere around the house and the surrounding areas. I finally saw a trace of her on the corner of the sidewalk near the convenient store. It was one of the bracelet's she always wore. I could also see some blood. Anger started to rise up in me. I swiftly made my way home, and barged into the living room, where Elijah and Rebekah were.

"She gone," Klaus breathed out. "He took her."

(HAYLEY)

When I woke up again, everything was a huge blur. I could only make out soft figures. There were many voices, but only one I could recognise. Marcel. That son of a bitch was going to get it. I tried to make out the other voices and figures. I could see a few men, and one woman. The woman seemed to be begging for me to be let go. I liked her already. I coughed, but learnt that was a mistake. Immediately Marcel was in front of me.

"Hello Hayley. Welcome to your new home," he said, before I succumbed into unconsciousness once more.

**A/U: Okay so this is my first Originals story. I know this was short, but this was more of an introductory chapter. Next chapter will bring more Klaus/Elijah scenes, and Hayley will meet Marya. **

**Please READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch2: Learning, Forgiving, Realizing**

(NO ONE)

Elijah and Rebekah were confused.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rebekah asked.

"I mean that she's been kidnapped. She's not in her room or any area surrounding this house. I found her bracelet near a some scruff marks and blood stains. Clearly she has been kidnapped," Klaus snapped. Elijah leaped forward but Klaus held him back.

"No, do not go!"

"What do you mean? The mother of your child is out there!" Elijah exclaimed.

"Yes, but I do not need you to play hero to the mother of _my _child."

"Oh honestly both of you," Rebekah sighed and went to look for Hayley. Klaus kept his hand on Elijah's chest.

"Honestly Niklaus, why do you insist on asking me these questions?"

"Because, brother, she is the mother of my child. If anyone, including my own brother, takes a fancy to her then I will want to know what their intentions are?"

"Why do you even care? To you she is just a walking, talking incubator. You have not shown any care to the girl ever since she has gotten into this situation. Unlike you, I show her care and kindness."

"So you do have feelings for her?"

"Maybe I do, but what does that matter to you?" Klaus gripped Elijah's throat.

"She's the mother of _my _child, brother. I will not let you replace me like this." Elijah finally realized what this was all about. He pushed Klaus off him and stared down at his younger brother.

"Is this what has been bothering you this whole time? That I will replace you in your own child's life. For god's sake Niklaus, I would never do that to anyone, let alone you. I had wasn't planning on replacing her in your life. I just care for Hayley. The child is yours, and they will have only you as their father." Klaus looked like he wanted to fight but he sighed.

"I cannot be a father. I do not want to be like our father." Elijah went to his brother's side.

"Niklaus, you will never be like our father. You think Hayley would have stayed if she thought you would be like our father. No. You think Rebekah and I would have stayed this long if we thought you would be like our father. No. We believe in you. We, your siblings, you have seen the real you." Klaus put his head and his hands.

"The only other person who has seen the real me, is not with me."

"We will find her brother. All sources point towards New Orleans, we know she's here. We just have to find her."

"If this brotherly moment is finished then can we go search for the pregnant lady?" Rebekah said, flashing back in. Both Elijah and Klaus rolled their eyes. They loved their little sister, but sometimes she was too annoying.

"I've gone around, there is no sign of her and no one has seen here. I don't think she is in New Orleans anymore," she told them, worry crossing her face.

"Of course she is in New Orleans. She was kidnapped only an hour or so ago. The question is where in New Orleans," Klaus replied, standing up. He was going to find Hayley, no matter what.

(HAYLEY)

When I woke up again I felt really stiff. I could hear someone chanting some words, I struggled to open my eyes. I tried to get up, but I was pushed back down.

"Don't rush. It could be fatal for you and your child," she whispered to me. I decided to listen to her, not wanting to put my child in danger. When she finally finished, she helped me up.

"Where am I? What's going on?" I asked, but the door suddenly opened. Marcel came walking in, and I growled.

"Down girl. I'm not going to hurt you. Yet," Marcel said, smiling in a way that made me want to smack him.

"What do you want with me?" I growled at him.

"I want Klaus to come and find you, so I can kill him," he said. I could feel the woman stiffen up behind me and mutter under her breathe.

"Klaus might come to find me, but he won't be alone, and he won't be killed. You will," I snapped at Marcel. His smile just grew.

"Is that so? You have so much confidence in your baby's daddy," Marcel said, his eyes flashing to the woman behind me. I could hear footsteps and realized that she had walked away. Great another witch that is controlled by him.

"As much as I do in his brother and sister too. You know them right, Elijah and what's her name?...oh yeah Rebekah." I could see Marcel's smile start to fade. "Did you hear about her new boy? He's human, but I heard he's good. Think she's finally moved on." I knew that I had finally hit a nerve with her.

"So tell me, how does it feel now that she has found someone that she actually has feelings for, and is willing to give everything up for?" Clearly I said the wrong thing, because as soon as the words were out of my mouth, he had flung himself at me. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but nothing came. I opened my eyes, and saw the witch from before. Except she had pinned Marcel to the wall. I looked on in shock, as none of the other vampires around them even bothered to flinch.

"You touch her Marcel, I swear to god you won't have me or Davina to help you with a single thing," she sneered at him. She stepped back and let him fall to the floor. Marcel got back up and looked to attack her, but she started to chant something. He fell back to the floor, with the rest of the vampires.

"If anyone sets a finger on this girl and Davina, or even thinks of them in the wrong way. I will kill all of you," she announced. She muttered something else, and they knocked out completely. She turned around and confirmed my suspicions.

"You're Marya. The only Vampire-Witch to ever exist," I said to her, my eyes wide. She smiled at me.

"And you're Hayley. A werewolf who carrying the child of the Original Hybrid. Now that we're done with these cosy catch ups, let's get you healed up."

* * *

**A/U: Hope you liked that. I didn't want to put too many things into one chapter. This chapter was more of brotherly bonding moment between Klaus/Elijah and to show a little bit of Hayley's amazing bitching attitude. I promise the next chapter will have some Halijah moments, not together but at least thinking about each other. I now have 1 question.  
Who do you want Rebekah with?  
a) Marcel  
b) Matt  
c) Tyler  
d) Other please specify.**

**READ. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Explaining, Feeling, Finding**

(HAYLEY)

Marya and I sat in a room. It was nice, not as bad as I thought it would be. She was taking care to make sure I had no bruises on me.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You are still in New Orleans, you're just in a big mansion near the forest. Hopefully K…they will be able to find you here," she explained. She couldn't say his name. I decided that was a question for another time.

"I left a bracelet for them to find. So how long have you been with Marcel?"

"Ever since the Mikaelson family had been run out. I was supposed to meet Klaus, but at the meeting spot, Marcel reached there before Klaus. He threatened me. He told me if that I escaped with Klaus he would kill every last one of the witches and then go after Klaus. I couldn't have that. Just as I was about to leave, I saw Klaus come. I attacked Marcel, but let Marcel subdue me to make it seem like I was dead. Ever since then I have been with Marcel. Held like a prisoner, with control. I have never been out of this mansion area for the past hundred years. I don't know anything about Klaus, Elijah, Kol, or even Rebekah. All I know is that, Klaus has become something, I really wish he hadn't."

"Well you're right about that. He's become a daddy now."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, but I know you care. You loved him. You love him. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Klaus was never able to keep it in his pants." We both laughed at that, and I heard how beautiful her laugh was. As equally as beautiful as her face, voice and everything about her. "Can you tell me?"

"About what?" I asked.

"About him. Elijah, Rebekah, what has been going on? I'm not allowed to see the outside world. I have been the same since they left 100 years ago. I'm pretty modern, but I can't remember much about them. I've heard stories, but they're just stories. I want to hear something from them, but you're the closest thing. So tell me, please," she asked, I could hear her begging softly. I sighed and sat down next to her. I launched into the story. I told her about Elijah and Katherine, Rebekah and Matt. Then I moved onto Klaus. I told her about everything and I mean everything. Everything I knew about him, everything I had heard about him. She took it all in, not showing any emotions. When I finished, I waited.

"Thank you Hayley. I needed that," she said softly. She proceeded to stand up. "I'm going to check on the rest. I can just imagine Marcel will be in an awful mood. Don't worry, you and your child will be safe. Get some rest, you need it." She proceeded out and left me to think. Think about Klaus, Rebekah, and…him. I wanted him. I needed him. I wanted to feel safe, and I only did when I was with him. I just wished he felt the same way. Suddenly I started to feel very tired. I went towards the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

(NO ONE)

Klaus and Elijah had spent the whole night thinking of a plan to find Hayley. That morning when they woke up, they found Rebekah sitting in the kitchen, in deep thought.

"What is bothering you sister?" Elijah asked, as he and Klaus entered the kitchen.

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you both to wake up so I can tell you the good news."

"What good news?" Klaus asked.

"I have found a clue," she said, happily. Elijah and Klaus both straightened up.

"What? Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Klaus demanded.

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. I know how grumpy you can be in the mornings," Rebekah sniped. Elijah rolled his eyes at his siblings.

"Would you just tell us about your clue?' Elijah pleaded.

"Okay, fine. I found a witch who told me about a mansion near the outskirts of the forest. The mansion is owned by..."

"Marcel," Klaus finished, gritting his teeth.

"Okay, let's not rush into things. We need to think rationally about this," Elijah said. " We don't know where the mansion is. Wherever it is, it will be guarded. Then Marcel won't just hand her over, and we don't want to put her in more danger."

"Well at least let me look for the mansion. If we find it, we can plan then. There is no point planning if we don't even know what it looks like," Klaus asked, not wanting to start another argument. He watched Elijah think about it, already on the edge of leaving.

"Fine, but if you find it, you call us before you do anything,' Elijah warned. Klaus nodded and flashed out.

"He cares, he finally cares," Rebekah said, smiling. Elijah nodded, but wasn't sure whether to be happy. "I know how you feel. It's obvious, to everyone except her. That's why Nik was so annoyed. It was evident there was something going on between you two since Nik brought you back."

"Nothing will happen."

"Don't lie. You know you want something to. Hayley does too. She just won't do anything because it's Klaus and she's scared. If she knew you felt the same way, she would be ecstatic."

"This is not the time and place to discuss this."

"There will be no other time. Knowing Nik he is probably hunting for the mansion. He does care, and he wants his daughter as much as anyone else. He'll be okay with you and Hayley together, as long as he gets to play father."

"I know, sister, I know."

(HAYLEY)

When I woke again, I saw that Marya was back and punching a bag. She looked like he was training. I tried to stifle a yawn, but she heard me.

"Vampire hearing, nothing gets past it," she said, grinning. She handed me some food. I literally inhaled it, I hadn't realised that I was that hungry.

"So this baby. It's a girl, have you discussed names yet?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. I wouldn't do it without Klaus, and he has been too busy with his evil plans to get back New Orleans."

"Hayley, I'm going to excuse all the terrible things that Klaus has done. And trust me he has done a lot of terrible things. But I'm sure you know about his horrible past. He does everything he can because he wants to be able to have control and protect everything he has. He might dagger his family members, but that's because he wants them with him at all times. He is indestructible, physically. But emotionally, he is broken. I'm not defending anything he has done, but see it from my point of view. As a person who knows him, or knew him."

"You love him. It's simple. He loves you."

"I highly doubt that." She frowned.

"He does. He's looking for you. He won't leave without you."

"He will. He has to."

"He won't. Elijah thinks that our daughter will be his chance at redemption, but I think it's you. You're the only thing he thinks about without thinking evilly."

" I don't think he thinks of your daughter evilly."

"Maybe, maybe not. But all I know is that he loves you."

"What about you?"

"I don't have any feelings, at all, for Klaus. All I want from him is to be a father to my daughter. It's not Klaus I have feelings for." Marya studied me hard, then a knowing look dawned her face.

"Elijah. You have feelings for Elijah." I blushed and looked down trying to hide my face.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah you do. It's okay you know. Klaus won't mind."

"I think he already does. I mean, he has already threatened to bite Elijah, if he doesn't stop thinking about me in that way."

"I don't think he will actually do anything. He really does love his brother. He would never do something that would hurt Elijah that much. As long as Elijah doesn't replace him as a father in the baby's life." I hit my head. That must be why he had been so protective and jealous of me towards Elijah.

"That explains a lot. Why didn't I realize that?"

"Don't blame yourself, Klaus is really hard to figure out. It took me a couple of years to understand him." My eyes widened. Years? How long had they been together?

"How long have you and Klaus been together?"

"I had known him for 4 years before we finally got together. We were only together for 3 months at the time."

"I'm sorry." I looked at her with sad eyes. The poor woman had been separated from the man she loves for more than 100 years, while he partied it up with various other woman. Klaus didn't deserve her. In my opinion no man deserved her. The something clicked in my mind, a question that I had been asking for many days now.

"How are you a witch and a vampire?" I asked. She smiled at me, this sad gleam in her eyes.

"That is a very long story, but for now you need rest. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," she said, as she got up.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"I yeah, I forgot to tell you. Marcel throws parties every night. Tomorrow is a flower party. You have to get dolled up in flowery prints and wear flowery accessories. We walk around the garden, and just talk. I have to make sure you are ready for it."

"What is wrong with this guy?" I said, taking it all in.

"I've been asking myself that every day for the past 100 years." She smiled and flashed out. I didn't know how, but suddenly I was really tired.

(KLAUS)

I stood there, feet firmly placed on the ground. I knew this was it. There was no other one for miles, and it had Marcel written all over it. I phone Elijah. He picked it up after 3 rings.

"Yes brother," he asked.

"I found it. The mansion." I could hear his breath hitch.

"We'll be there soon." With that he hung up the phone. I stared at the mansion in front of me. It took all of my self-control to not barge in and kill Marcel for touching the woman who carried his child, his daughter.

"You are dead Marcellus Gerard."

* * *

**A/U: So yeah, here it is. I know I said it was a Halijah story, but it's mostly just about rescuing Hayley, and Halijah thinking about their feelings for each other. Anyway, I think I have decided who I will put Rebekah with. Next chapter will introduce Davina, and a certain familiar wolf man. **

**READ. REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/U: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was really busy with school. Also I might not be able to update for the next week or so, my exams are coming :( Anyway, if you check out the summary, you'll see who is paired with who. Also I have decided to change up the story a bit. We might be seeing a few more familiar faces from TVD. Who knows? Any who I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not that great but yeah.**

* * *

**Ch4: Fights, Parties, Flowers.**

(KLAUS)

I walked around the woods when I heard a rustling next to me. But before I could turn around I was tackled to the ground. I recognised that scent immediately. I pushed him off and got up.

"Tyler Lockwood. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I sneered.

"What have you done to Hayley?" he muttered.

"Nothing, in fact you have attacked me just as I was going to rescue her."

"What did you do?" He pounced on me once more. We fought for what seemed like hours before Rebekah had pulled Tyler off of me.

"What is going on here?" she almost screeched.

"Young Tyler over here seems to think I am harming Hayley, who just happens to be carrying my child," I said, smirking at Tyler. His eyes widened and jaw clenched.

"You're lying. Hayley would never," he said, gritting his teeth.

"I'm not. Ask my siblings. A daughter to be exact, a beautiful hybrid-daughter," I sneered at him.

"NO! Hayley would never do this. You must have done something to her!"

"I did not. She was willing. Now if you are done, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came for Hayley. I'm here to rescue her from you and your family," he said. I saw the worry flash across both Elijah's and Rebekah's face.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Elijah told him.

"And why don't you think so?" Tyler asked.

"Two reasons. First one is that I will not let Hayley go anywhere, without protection, and t-" but Tyler cut him off before he could finish.

"She has me, and the pack. We're her protection."

"Two is that she is currently being held in a mansion not so far from here, and we have to rescue her before we plan anything else," Elijah finished off.

"How the hell did she get kidnapped?" Tyler asked, mad again.

"Well, it seems like Marcel has far too many vampires around here. But if you really want to help Hayley, you can help us get her out of that mansion," I propositioned. I watched as Tyler had an inner battle with himself, but I knew he would give in.

"Fine. What can I do?" he said, begrudgingly. I smiled.

"We need to defeat Marcel, once and for all. So we need an army. More specifically a werewolf army, with a few vampires here and there," I told him. Elijah and Rebekah stared at me, but Tyler seemed to understand.

"Why would they help?" he asked.

"Because Marcel drove them out ages ago, and they will be rid of him. Hayley is their family is she not."

"I can try and get the wolves, but it may take some time."

"You don't have a lot of time," Elijah interrupted.

"I will try my best, but for Vampires I cannot help you."

"But you can my dear Tyler. I think your girlfriend, and her little friends might be able to help," I asked him.

"Ask her yourself Klaus. You know she'd rather talk to you than me," Tyler told me.

"Ahh, but you forget, she loves you. I on the other hand, she merely likes. So talk to them, convince them to come. If not for me, for the safety of Hayley and her child."

"I will try, but I don't promise anything." I flashed him a smile, and waved him off. He rolled his eyes and moved away.

"What are you playing at Niklaus?" Rebekah said, glaring daggers at me, figuratively.

"We need help, a lot of it. Besides, you get to see young Donovan again." I led them home, working out a full proof plan.

(HAYLEY)

I was reading one of the books that Marya had gotten me on pregnancy when she decided to burst in.

"I hate him, with everything I have," she exclaimed, carrying a couple of bags.

"Marcel?" I questioned. She just nodded her head. I raised an eyebrow at the bags, "and what are those?"

"These are our dresses, and everything I need to get us ready for the flower party." I groaned.

"And because I know you hate dressing up and aren't very girly, I got you these least girly flowery dress. Also since you are pregnant and I want no one to see, I got you a long dress to hide yoru stomach." She held up a long flowery dress. It was pretty, and just the right kind of girly for me.

"Wait, when is this party?" I asked her.

"In about 1 hour, which is why we should start getting ready now." I nodded and slipped on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, she was right. The baby bump was hardly noticeable. I had grown, but that's because my baby was not normal. I looked around and saw Marya dressed. She looked pretty.

"You look nice," I said. She smiled, and complimented me back.

( cgi/set?id=105571954) (REMOVE THE SPACE BETWEEN .com AND /)

"Okay, now time for your hair," she said, I groaned once more, while Marya rolled her eyes. She brushed through my hair, then put it up in a bun with a yellow flower clip. She put her own hair in a side braid, and threaded flowers through it. She applied some light blush and eye shadow onto my face, and put light pink lip gloss on me. For herself she light red lip gloss on, and added light pink eye shadow. When we looked at each other in the mirror, we both looked fairly pretty.

"We look amazing," she said, winking at me. I smiled, but it faded as there was a knock on the door. Before we could say anything, a little girl who couldn't be more than just a teenager came bounding in. She was also dressed in a flowery dress. This girl didn't look more than 16.

"Hello Davina," Marya said smiling. Davina bounced, literally, towards Marya and hugged her tight. They obviously shared a mother-daughter relationship.

"Hello, you both look very pretty," Davina said, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She was just so sweet and cute and her warmth was so natural.

"Davina this is Hayley, she is a werewolf and is pregnant. Hayley, this is Davina, she is literally a teenage witch, but she has the powers of 4 witches." I was surprised.

"Hello Hayley. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your secret. I'm also trying to get out of here," she said. Marya's smiled faltered a little.

"Does Marcel treat you badly?" I asked her. She shook her head vigorously.

"No, he treats me well. But he makes me do things I don't want to do. He just wants to use me. That's why I love Marya. She treats me like a daughter and has promised to help me out of here. Right Marya?" she asked. Marya smiled and nodded. Davina beamed. There was another knock.

"Sorry to interrupt by Marcel has requested your presence," said a vampire, I recognized him as Diego.

"We're coming," Marya announced. Davina held her hand and trotted behind her. I followed them as well. We walked towards the garden. When we got out there everyone stopped, and Marcel appeared in front of us.

"Please help me in welcoming our special guests, Hayley Marshall and Davina Claire," he announced, kissing mine and Davina's free hand. I grimaced, while Davina giggled. The party then started up again. I was feeling hungry so Marya led me over to the food table, with Davina trailing behind us. Davina and I helped ourselves to some food. Suddenly we were interrupted by a man coming to talk Marya. He kept on moving towards her and touching her. She was uncomfortable, and anyone could see that. Davina looked worried, so I kept an arm around her. Suddenly the guy's heart was ripped out his chest. It was Marcel.

"How many times have I told you guys, do not flirt with Marya or any of my other prisoners? They are all special and if this happens again, there will be trouble," Marcel barked at his vampires. They all nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Marcel. You didn't have to kill him," she said, rolling her eyes.

"But I hate seeing a woman in distress." The rest of the party wasn't eventful. It was actually pretty boring to be honest. A couple of guys asked me to dance. I only danced with Diego and Josh. Davina danced with Josh and couple of other who she seemed to know. Marya on the other hand, only danced with Marcel. I didn't understand their relationship. She hated him, yet she never denied him. He on the other hand, I knew, was almost practically in love with her. But it was a lost cause, she would only, and always, love Klaus. The night ended nicely.

When I went to bed that night I was pretty happy, well as happy as I could be while being captured by my child's father's best friend/ enemy. I fell asleep almost straight away. But instead of having my usual dream free sleep, I drifted into a dream. I was in the forest, it was dark. Then I saw them, those coal black eyes. The ones I would never forget.

"Elijah," I whispered. I stepped forward hesitantly, but he pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hayley, you're going to be okay. We're going to get you out," he whispered into my ear. I just nodded into his chest. He pulled away and leaned in, but I stopped him.

"What about Klaus?" I asked.

"He's okay with it," he whispered back. With that he placed his lips on mine, I kissed him back with no hesitation. It was soft, but passionate. The moment I had been waiting for. It was everything and more. He pulled away.

"Get a goodnight's sleep, Hayley," he whispered, before everything faded to darkness.

"No Elijah," I whisper-shouted, as I sat up. I was in my room, well Marcel's room. Dammit, it had all been a dream.

"I love you, Elijah," I whispered, as I lay my head back down on the pillow, silent tears falling.

* * *

**A/U: So like I said, not that great. I tried to include a Halijah scene in there. Hope you liked that! Also as I mentioned, I have exams and projects coming up in the next two weeks, so I will be super busy. But I will try and update soon. I have written the storylines for the next 4 chapters out, which will hopefully make it easier to write the chapters. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**READ. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/U: This chapter will feature mentions of Jeremy/Katherine pairing. So if you don't like them, I'm sorry. But it is just a story so…deal with it.**

* * *

**Ch5: Plans, Secrets, Weapons. **

(ELIJAH)

I didn't understand where I was. Then I saw her. Those warm brown eyes I had been longing for.

"Hayley," I whispered. She reached out to me and I pulled her in for a hug.

"I miss you," she whispered into my chest.

"We're going to get you out. We have Tyler, and he is going to get help. I will get you and the baby back safely," I promised her. She nodded and pulled away. I placed my lips on hers, and it was sweet bliss. Everything I had wanted, and more. She pulled away and kissed my cheek.

"She's going to help us," she whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Marya," she mumbled, her voice barely audible, before disappearing. I called out to her, but when I opened my eyes all I saw was my room. It was a dream, a really beautiful one, but still just a dream. What had she said about Marya? Did she know where Marya was, what was going on? I jumped out of bed an rushed into Niklaus' bedroom.

"Niklaus!" I exclaimed, he work up with a jump and fell of the bed. If I wasn't so hell bent on telling him about my dream, I would have started laughing.

"What is it, brother?"

"I had a dream."

"We all have dreams dude, that doesn't mean you have to wake us up," Tyler said, as he and Rebekah approached us.

"Hayley was in this," I said. They all straightened themselves up.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"It was weird, so very real. We hugged and kissed like it was real." I then realized what I said when I saw Klaus' demeanor change. I could hear both Tyler and Rebekah trying to stifle a laugh. I decided that now was a good time to change the topic. "Then she said something weird."

"What?" Rebekah asked, seeing that I should change the subject.

"She said a name. I don't know why or how she could have known but…" I trailed off, looking at Klaus.

"What was the name?" Klaus asked.

"Marya…" I whispered, but I knew everyone heard it. Klaus' demeanor changed once more, and he had a sad but shocked expression. Rebekah gasped.

"Who's Marya?" Tyler asked.

"The only vampire-witch alive," I said. Tyler's eyes widened.

"What did she say about her?" Rebekah asked, ignoring Tyler.

"She's going to help. That's all she said."

"That means…" Rebekah started.

"She is with Hayley, and Marcel has been holding her this whole time," I finished off for her. Klaus' eyes filled with a rage that I had never seen before. He looked ready to kill every single human alive, but I stood in front of him.

"We need to make a plan. A plan to get them all out," Rebekah said.

"I have a plan. Kill them all," Klaus snarled.

"No, we cannot. We need to think about this," I told him. Tyler nodded.

"I was able to convince about 30 or so werewolves to help us. They know it's you that they're helping, but they're still willing to do it," Tyler said, Klaus seemed to calm down a little.

"And our precious friends in Mystic Falls," Klaus asked, gritting his teeth.

"Well I got Damon, Jeremy, Matt, and Katherine to come and help…" Tyler said trailing off. I looked at him shocked.

"Katerina is coming to help," Klaus said smiling at me.

"I know you and she had something, but let me just tell you that she kind of has a thing with Jeremy now," Tyler said. That caught me off guard, but I couldn't exactly say I was hurt. I had long gotten over Katherine.

"Wait, I thought he was in love with Bonnie," Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, but then Bonnie died, then came back to life, then god knows what…all I know is that Matt told me that Jeremy and Katherine have become really close, so I was just telling all of you." I nodded my head.

I knew this was going to be hard, but I would do anything.

(MARYA) _(finally I am doing her point of view! I'm excited :P )_

I walked through the garden, but suddenly my arm was being pulled.

"Marcel, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed. I had almost had a heart-attack.

"We need to talk, and I have to how you something," he said, pulling my arm behind him. I never directly defied Marcel, but that didn't mean I was with him. I truly loathed him, but I wouldn't defy him in case he went after someone I loved.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your little hungry vampire shows Marcel," I snarled at him. He stopped abruptly.

"I suggest you shut up and listen to me, as what is going to happen is crucial to me defeating Klaus," he growled at me. My eyes widened, but before I could say anything I was being dragged once more. He led me into an empty room, and locked the door. I was actually starting to feel nervous. He had never locked me in a room with himself before.

"What is it Marcel?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Marya, my sweet, I want you to meet my new partner in crime, Mikael," Marcel said, smiling at me in the most evil way possible. I gasped, there was no way he could have gotten Mikael. Wasn't he supposed to be dead, or at least as dead as he could be.

"No," I said, as Mikael appeared from the shadows.

"Hello Marya, long time no see," Mikael said.

"How the hell did you get here?" I growled.

"You forget that I own the witches and their magic. You also forget that I have you," Marcel explained. Then it hit me, that potion he made me make. I felt like such a fool, how could I have done this? To Klaus, to Hayley, to myself.

"Now just wait for tomorrow, where everything and everyone will change. It will all be over, Klaus will be destroyed," Marcel said. I just glared at him.

"How could you Marcel? I trusted you. How could you bring this thing back to defeat Klaus? This is low even for you," I yelled at him. Suddenly I was up against the wall. Mikael had pinned me up.

"Talk to me with respect and maybe I'll go easy on killing you and my worthless excuse for a son," he snarled at me. Using my strength I pushed him to the ground.

"In case you've forgotten I am the vampire-witch. Your strength is not match for me," I smirked at them. I ran out of the room as fast as I could to Hayley. I found her and Davina there.

"I'm getting you both out. Tomorrow. As soon as possible. I cannot let you guys stay here anymore. It's not safe. I have made a plan, and you both will be out," I blabbered.

"Marya, calm down. What's going on?" Hayley asked.

"You guys need to leave. Something bad is going to happen tomorrow. I have to get you out during the ball," I explained.

"What happened?" Hayley asked.

"Mikael is back." She gasped.

"No!"

"Yes, that is why I have to get you guys out," I told her. She nodded, and Davina hugged me tight. I loved her, like she was mine. I had taken care of her forever. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her.

(KLAUS)

Tyler, Rebekah, Elijah and I were sitting in the living room discussing plans.

"We have 30 or so werewolves, the great Salvatore brothers, Katherine Pierce, one vampire hunter, a human who happens to be great at killing vampires and the witches," Tyler said, "I think we have a pretty good chance."

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with Tyler," Rebekah said, smiling at him. He smiled back at her, and she blushed. What was going on there? Wasn't she supposed to have a crush on Matt Donovan?

"We'll see when the others get here," Elijah said, and with that the doorbell rang. We all went and opened it.

"Did someone order a rescue squad?" said a highly annoying looking Katherine Pierce, who was standing next to Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert and Matt Donovan.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/U: Okay, so this really wasn't that great. But I hope you enjoyed that little extra Halijah scene I put in there. I hopefully will try and finish this before my exams. But it might take some time. I don't know. Anyway, I hope you liked it. **

**READ. REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/U: Okay so this is kind of the build up to the Climax. Chapter 7 and 8 will be part 1 and 2 of the actual Climax. This chapter is more of a filler. Anyway, I should stop blabbering and get to the actual chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'd really appreciate an review, it would help me understand what you guys want to see or what you guys liked seeing. Also it would really encourage me, even if you are just saying things like 'I like it' or 'continue' or 'good job'.**

**I wanna give a shout out to:**

**F**king love song- you are such an amazing supporter of this story. Thanks so much xx**

* * *

**Ch6: Messages, Mikael, Marcel**

(KLAUS)

I sat and watched as Tyler explained our plan and the situation to the rest. The reunion was a weird one. With Rebekah hugging Matt and Damon, and Katherine and Elijah exchanging weird greetings. The only one remotely happy to see me was Damon, which I personally found very odd.

"Wow. So Klaus, you're actually playing daddy?" Damon asked me. I rolled my eyes, but smirked at him.

"She will be the epitome of greatness," I answered.

"She?" Katherine and Rebekah squealed.

"Yay, I can't wait to take her shopping," Rebekah squealed. All the guys rolled their eyes.

"Can we please focus?" Elijah asked. Tyler nodded.

"Now we need to make sure that Hayley comes out safe. I will not let anything happen to her," Tyler said.

"Wow Tyler, I didn't know you were so passionate about Hayley. It seems like you still have feelings for her," Katherine commented. My eyes flickered to where Elijah was now staring, more like glaring, at Tyler.

"I do not have feelings for her, I never did. Hayley is one of my closest friends, she is the one who told me how to get rid of the sire bond," Tyler argued. My eyes widened and jaw drop. Hayley, little wolf, was the person who un-sired Tyler and my other hybrids from me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Sh*t, you didn't know? Please don't be mad at her." I took a deep breath, reminding myself that Hayley was carrying my child.

"Let us move on shall we," Rebekah said, trying to change the subject. Tyler threw her a grateful look. Before I could comment, the doorbell rang. I sped to the door and opened in.

"Delivery for Klaus Mikaelson and guests," said the delivery guy.

"From who," I asked.

"Marcel," he said. I took the parcel and snapped his neck. I walked back in past Elijah and Rebekah.

"Must you kill all the humans, brother?" Elijah asked.

"This is a parcel from Marcel, I had to be safe," I answered back. We all went to the living room, and the rest watched as I opened the parcel. There were 2 dresses. I frowned then found the piece of paper.

"Wow these are gorgeous! Who are they for?" Rebekah asked, as she and Katherine examined the dresses.

"There are two girls in this household, and there are two dresses. You do the math," Tyler said in a bored tone.

"Of course Marcel knows we're here," Damon said, grabbing a bottle of whisky from my secret stash.

"How did you find my secret stash?" I asked him.

"Please, I am like the King of Alcohol, I can find any secret stash," Damon explained. I rolled my eyes and read the card.

_Dear Klaus Mikaelson, family and guests,_

_You have been cordially invited to The Grand Ball, by Marcel Gerard. The dresses have been assigned to the girls by the respective tags. We hope to see you there._

_Marcel & his kingdom_

"The Grand Ball, it's the perfect opportunity. We can get them out then," Matt said.

"Yes, it is." I looked at Elijah, then at Rebekah who was fawning over the dresses with Katherine.

"I hope the red one is mine," Rebekah said. She checked the tag and squealed.

(Dresses: to_grand_ball/set?id=105925453) (REMOVE THE SPACE BETWEEN COM AND /)

We all rolled our eyes.

"It's tonight. That is way too soon," Tyler said.

"Well then we'll just have to start planning now," Elijah said, smiling at me.

(HAYLEY)

I walked into Marya's room, and I found her painting. It was scary how much she and Klaus had in common, with the exception of Marya being super-duper nice all the time.

"You are really good, now I know where Klaus gets all his talent from," I said, coming up behind her.

"It's the other way around. He taught me how to paint. Are you telling me he still paints?" she said.

"Yup, it's his favorite hobby. Not including killing people."

"Well I'm impressed. I never thought he would continue."

"You guys are equally as talented, but you're paintings are much more open and colorful, while his are very dark."

"We portray our personalities in our paintings."

"I see that."

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, turning around to face me.

"The ball tonight. Is it necessary for me to come?"

"Of course it is, who else will give our dear Marya here enough support," said a voice from behind us. I turned and saw Marcel, I instantly growled and Marya was in front of me in a flash.

"Support for what?" Marya asked.

"Tsk tsk, you'll find out in due time. Meanwhile, Hayley, you and Davina are to get ready. Your dresses are already ready for you. Marya dear, I need a word," he said, smiling at Marya. I took that as my cue to leave. I walked out, and went to my room. I saw Davina there putting on her dress. It was pretty appropriate for her age. She looked really cute. I stepped forward and saw my dress. It was actually pretty gorgeous. I hated to say this, but Marcel had good taste in clothes. I took my clothes off and had a shower while Davina was doing her hair. When I put the dress on, I was shocked. It was actually gorgeous. It also almost hid my stomach, which was showing pretty prominently right now. I didn't know what tonight was, but I had a bad feeling about it.

(MARYA)

I watched as Hayley stalked out of the room. Marcel finally gave me the package that was in his hand.

"What is this?" I asked rudely.

"The dress you are to wear this evening. If you wear any other dress, I will kill Hayley and Davina straight away," Marcel threatened.

"You can't actually threaten me over a dress. I mean, what's so important about it?" I asked.

"Just do as I say, and your friends will be safe. I also have a gift for you," he said. I looked at him warily.

"I have invited our favorite Mikaelson family for the ball. After almost a hundred years, you will finally come face to face with your one true love. You may even be able to reunite, for one night," he mocked. I stood there, not able to comprehend what he was saying. I then realized that I should let him know that Klaus was my weakness. I hid my shock quickly.

"No need to tease me. I am pretty sure he has moved on by now. I heard that he has taken an interest in your little human toy, Cami," I mocked back. His eyes pierced, and suddenly I was against the wall.

"Don't you dare," he threatened once more. But before I said anything, I realized that something was different about him. I gasped. He had been compelled. This wasn't the Marcel I knew. He would never attack me like this. I pushed him away.

"Marcel! Marcel, snap out of it!" I yelled.

"Nice try, but your little tricks won't work on him," I heard an icy voice speak. I turned around and glared at Mikael.

"What did you do to him?" I exclaimed.

"He refused to listen to me, so I had to take some hard action."

"Bring him back. Don't do this to him. Please!" I begged. Marcel had done a lot of bad, but a little bit of me would always care for him. He might have been using me, but he had taken care of me and had never hurt me.

"I'm sorry, my dear. But I have to do this. To stop my son once and for all."

"No leave them all alone. Why are you doing this?"

"They don't deserve what they have, it's time they are stopped." I was about to argue, but he just dragged Marcel out.

"JOSH!" I called out. He immediately appeared.

"Yeah," he asked.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, before compelling him. "I will write a letter. Take it to Rebekah Mikaelson, and only Rebekah Mikaelson. Do not give it to anyone else. Only Rebekah. Understand?" He nodded and I wrote a message. I gave it to him and sent him off. I had a bad feeling that my day was only going to become worse.

(REBEKAH)

The doorbell rang and I went to open it. It was a vampire, I could tell immediately.

"I have a letter for Rebekah Mikaelson," he said. I was surprised. I took the letter from him, and was about to snap his neck, but he disappeared much faster than I thought. I just shrugged and opened the letter.

_Bekah,_

_Mikael is alive. He is back and has compelled Marcel. He wants to get rid of you, Klaus and Elijah, once and for all. Come prepared. I have a plan to get Hayley, and a witch called Davina out. They both need help and protection. I know that you all are coming to the ball. I am going to send Hayley and Davina to the back entrance. You know which one. Once they are there, you need to get them out. When they find out that they are missing, I will be the next target, so you guys have to get out as soon as you can. Make sure you get them out and you kill Mikael  
I miss you and your brothers so much, it is unbelievable. I wish I could meet you all once more before all of this. I will most likely disappear after tonight, if I don't get killed. Tell Elijah I miss my big brother, and I miss you sis. I wish I could hug all of you once more. Tell Klaus I love him, and that he will forever be in my heart, no matter what happens or who he impregnates. Give him a kiss on the cheek for me. Don't try and find or help me. Just keep yourself safe. I love you all. Remember me._

_Lots of Love,_

_M_

I gasped. M. Oh my god, Marya!

"NIKLAUS! ELIJAH!" I screamed. They all rushed towards me, with Tyler, Matt and Jeremy behind them.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked. I was shaking. The tears wouldn't stop. I just held out the letter. I watched as he read it. I couldn't stop crying, I felt a pair of warm arms around me. It was Tyler. I cried into his shirt.

"Oh my god," I heard Elijah gasp. Damon and Katherine were the next to read it.

"Well isn't this just great," Damon said. But even Katherine had tears in her eyes.

"WHAT IS IT?" Nik yelled. Damon unwillingly handed it over to Klaus. His eyes scanned over it. He dropped the letter. He dropped to the floor.

"Nik!" I yelled and rushed towards him. For once, I saw the tears in his eyes. He started to sob, uncontrollably.

"After all this time," he whispered. I kissed his cheek.

"From Marya," I whispered. This was too much. For any of us. We had to do it. We couldn't let her die, not without seeing her once more. I wouldn't let her escape again. We wouldn't let her go. Never again.

* * *

**A/U: So I hope you liked that chapter. I think it was pretty emotional towards the end. It had me tearing up. I tried to give a little more insight into Marcel and Marya's relationship. CLIMAX chapters are up next. Hope you enjoyed that. Remember to give me your opinion.**

**READ. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**


	8. Chapter 7

**(Dresses- ** www. /cgi/set?id=105826466 ) (REMOVE THE SPACES BETWEEN THE COM AND /. ALSO BETWEEN THE . AND POLYVORE)

**A/U: Okay so I lied. This is not the Climax chapter. This is the almost Climax chapter. This and chapter 8 are two parts. This is part 1, and chapter 8 is part 2. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Ch7: The Grand Ball Part 1**

(NO ONE)

When they all arrived outside Marcel's mansion, to say they were a little nervous was fair. They knew the risk they were taking and were ready. Katherine took Jeremy's arm, while Rebekah took Tyler's, who had agreed on being her date. The other four guys were all going stag.

"This is the first dance, where I am alone," Damon commented adjusting his tie. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Tyler and Matt can share me, while you and Jeremy can share Katherine," Rebekah commented, smirking at Damon. She looped her free arm through Matt's. Katherine did the same with Damon. The group entered in and separated. Damon, Klaus, Matt and Elijah went to the bar. While Tyler and Rebekah, Katherine and Jeremy danced. The four guys at the bar were greeted by Sophie.

"Ahh Ms. Deveroux, nice of you to grace us with your presence," Klaus commented. She rolled her eyes, and smiled at Matt. Matt smiled back. He asked her to dance and she said yes. They both joined the other two couples on the dance floor.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" said Thierry. " I would like to welcome our special guests of today evening. Miss Davina Claire, escorted by Josh, Miss Hayley Marshall escorted by Diego, and our very own special guests, and most important guests, Lady Marya Hathaway escorted by our King Marcel Gerard." Klaus' and Elijah's head snapped up to the staircase where the girls stood. They looked absolutely breath taking. They watched as the girls descended the staircase. Elijah watched Hayley like a hawk, while Klaus's eyes wondered over to where Marya was clutching Marcel's hand. She was the only one in the whole ball who was wearing a long dress.

(MARYA)

"Marcel, why am I the only one who is wearing a long dress? I feel over-dressed," I asked him.

"Trust me, this is meant to happen. I have sent everyone their dresses, so that you shine the most," he answered.

"But why?"

"You'll find out in due time. Now let us mingle my dear." I rolled my eyes, but followed him. Keeping my eyes on Hayley all the time, I finally spotted them. She and Diego were talking to some vampires, with Davina standing behind her. I watched them, till Marcel asked me to dance with him. I, of course, had to say yes, otherwise this ball would have become very bloody. He held me close to him, which I didn't like.

"Marcel, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Dancing my dear," he answered. I gave him a look, and all he did was smile. I needed him out of this compulsion, I just had to find the perfect spell.

(NO ONE)

Klaus watched as Marya danced closely with Marcel, trying to keep his anger to himself.

"She looked absolutely gorgeous, doesn't she?" Elijah asked, watching Hayley. Klaus merely nodded, his eyes not leaving Marya for a second. He wanted to be the one holding her. He wanted to be the whispering to her.

"I think it's time, don't you?" Damon asked. Klaus nodded his head. Damon went to find Tyler.

(HAYLEY)

I looked around the room. I knew the plan. I was watching my surroundings, trying to find the perfect opportunity to take Davina and escape, when I saw Tyler dancing with Rebekah? What was he doing here? And what was he doing with Rebekah? I suddenly caught Marya's eye. She nodded and I nodded back at her. I took Davina's hand and led her to the back, making sure no one was following us. As we reached the back gate, I felt something move behind me. I turned around and was knocked onto my feet. I yelled in pain. Davian quickly chanted something, but she was also knocked against the wall. The other vampire tried to come at me, but his heart was ripped out of his chest. All the other 3 vampires were dead in seconds. I looked up and saw Klaus Mikaelson looking down at me. He gave me his hand. I took and and hugged him. As tight as I could. I could tell he was surprised, but I didn't care. I was happy to see a, sort of, friendly face. I felt his arms finally wrap around me. I squeezed him even harder.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you all," I breathed.

"Even me," he asked.

"Even you. Please, get us out of here," I begged.

"Anything for you love, and who is this?" he said, smiling at Davina. She looked nervous, and I put an arm around her.

"Klaus this is Davina, she is a pretty powerful witch. And she is like a sister to me. Davina this is Klaus, the father of my baby," I introduced them.

"Wait, as in Marya's Klaus?" Davina asked, eyes wide. I watched as Klaus smiled.

"Yes. That's exactly who I am. I am Marya's Klaus," he replied. I smiled wide. Then my smile faded.

"Klaus, Mikael…"

"Is here I know. He is going to try and kill me and my family."

"And Marya.."

"Marya is here and had been helping you two."

"How do you know?" I asked, surprised.

"That brilliant witch sent someone to send Rebekah a letter, where she told us everything."

"She is amazing. But wait, did she mention that this ball was thrown for her. Marcel and Mikael are planning something special for her tonight."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Didn't you notice that she is the only one wearing white. The only one in a super long and fancy dress. How she was introduced as the super special important guest…" I said.

"Well then, we'll just have to stop them, won't we?" he said. I smiled and took Davina's hand, leading her behind me and Klaus.

(MARYA)

Marcel finally left me to mingle. I walked around the hall, greeting everyone that I knew. I suddenly banged into someone and looked up into a pair of strangely familiar eyes.

"Damon?" I gasped.

"Marya, well dear, you have no idea how much we've been looking for you," Damon said, "our very special originals will be glad to see you. Care to dance." I took his outstretched hand, and started dancing with him. We danced for a little, then he spun and I ended up in someone else's arms.

"Marya," said his calm and soothing voice. I could feel my throat tighten.

"Elijah…" I whispered. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I wanted to do. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him as tight as I could. He hugged me back.

"I've missed you so much. I can't believe it," I said, not letting go.

"Me too, dear Marya. I've missed you so very much. Do not leave us. We wouldn't live without you," he said. I pulled away.

"No. You must get Hayley and get out of here. Marcel will not do anything to me," I begged.

"Marcel might not, but Mikael will. I will not leave without you," he demanded. I just shook my head.

"You have to. You have to get Hayley and Davina, and you have to leave. Before you're found by Mikael. Please, for me," I begged him. I knew he could see it in my eyes. He didn't want to give in, but he understood what I was saying.

"Please," I whispered once more before I heard my name being called.

"Marya, my sweet, would you please join me up here. I need to say something to you," Marcel announced to the hall. Everyone's eyes were on me and Elijah. I stepped back, and made my way toward Marcel, who had his eyes glued on me. I could feel everyone, and Elijah watching us. It was weird, but I had a feeling that it was about to get much weirder.

* * *

**A/U: Okay, there it is. Part 1 of the Grand Ball. For all of you who are waiting for Halijah and Klaus/Marya to reunite. No need to wait much longer. There will be a great reunion between both couples soon enough.  
I mentioned this last time, and I don' to to nag or sound desperate, but I would really appreciate more reviews. I love the fact that so many people are following and favorite-ing my story, but I would really love to have more reviews. It really encourages me. Once again a shout out to:**

**f**cking love song: thanks so much for your support.**

**Shout outs to:**

, the last hybrid, Vcarp1993, Krissie, Terra-Wendy, SweetJay21, mimi11052003, bellislefan, and Loving-The-Originals.

Thanks to all of you for your reviews. Now it's time for me to start the next chapter!

**READ. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**


End file.
